Can I say something?
by Hideyoshi Feli
Summary: Sebulan yang lalu, Killua menyatakan kalau Ia menyukaiku. Namun sayangnya aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya menyukai satu orang, yaitu..


Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro

**WARNING:**

Sekuel Dari 'Aoi Sora'. Gaje, typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Kalo enggak, alhamdulillah.. AU, OOC. Dsb :D

**Can I say something?**

**Chapter 1 **– Bagaimana jika aku jujur padamu?

Summary: **Sebulan yang lalu, Killua menyatakan kalau Ia menyukaiku. Namun sayangnya aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya menyukai satu orang, yaitu..**

Yap. Genap sebulan lalu, Killua menyatakan kalau ia menyukaiku. Namun aku membalasnya hanya dengan semburat merah yang mewarnai pipiku. Ia tersenyum melihatku. Aku tersenyum, iya. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"Neon-sama.."

"Hai?"

"Ada telfon untukmu dari Light-sama."

"Too-san?"

"Hai."

Aku segera turun dari kamar dan berjalan menuju meja telfon. "moshi-moshi?"

"_**Moshi-moshi, Neon. Hisashiburi ne?"**_

"Too-san? Doushite?"

"_**Mungkin aku akan pulang.. Hmm.. 3 bulan lagi. Sementara kau disana, baik-baik, ya?"**_

"Chotto.. Too-san? Too-san? Agghh! Kuso!"

"Doushite, Neon-sama?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Dan mendapati Kurapika sedang—"A.. Nande monain.."

"Neon-sama.."

"Haft.. baiklah.. kurasa aku tak bisa berbohong padamu. Jadi, begini.. ayah akan pulang 3 bulan lagi. Aku tak tahu mengapa."

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu. Neon-sama.. kau igin makan malam dimana?"

"Hmm.. kurasa aku ingin makan malam di rumah saja."

"baiklah menu apa yang ingin kau makan?"

_**Mengapa Kurapika bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya dia bisa memasak, ya?**_

"Kenapa kau nanya seperti itu?"

"Aku.. aku, hanya ingin memasakkan makanan untukmu, Neon-sama. Apa itu salah?"

_**Shimatta! Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Seperti direbus! Maksudku, seperti kepiting rebus yang segar..**_

"Neon-sama?"

"e.. e.. a? Nani?"

"Kau mau makan malam dengan apa?"

"Apa saja. Pasti kumakan."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau Seafood?"

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak seafood, Kurapika?"

"Oh.. Ayolah.. jangan meremehkan aku ketika memasak."

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu."

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Hmm.. Masakanmu sangat enak! Berbeda denga masakan Eliza yang membosankan itu. Hahaha.."

"Neon-sama.. seharusnya, kau tidak boleh tertawa saat sedang makan. Nanti kau bi—"

UHUK!

"—terbatuk.."

"Ahaha.. sudahlah! Jangan cemaskan aku! Ohiya, bagaimana kalau besok, kau antar aku sekolah?"

"Baiklah. Lagi pula, aku tak punya pekerjaan lain."

Setelah selesai makan, Eliza menghampiriku dan membawa telfon, "untukmu, dari Light-sama."

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_**Neon. Apa kau sudah makan?"**_

"Sudah. Ini baru saja selesai."

"_**makan apa? Dengan siapa?"**_

"makan seafood. Dengan Kurapika."

"_**HAHAHA! Baguslah. Sepertinya dia melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Hmm.. Iya iya. Tak salah aku mempekerjakannya. Baguslah, o ya, Neon?"**_

"Hai?"

"_**Tanyakan Kurapika, apa dia mau bersekolah disekolahmu?"**_

"Eee? Hontou ka, too-san?"

"_**Hnn. Hontou."**_

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berfikira n seperti iytu?"

"_**Karena, aku mendngar kabar. Sekarang sedang marak-maraknya musim penculikan. Cepat! Tanyakan padanya. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa."**_

"Hai.." aku menutup telfon dengan tanganku lalu menanyakan pendapat Kurapika. Setelah ia menjawab, aku melanjutkan pembicaraanku, "hai. Dia mau."

"Yokatta desu ne, Kurapika?"

"a. Yokatta desu."

"ne, Kurapika?"

"Nani?"

"Apa kau sudah dengar? Bahwa kau akan dimasukkan kekelas mana?"

Ia menggeleng.

"kata ayah, kau akan dimasukkan kekelasku. Kuharap itu benar, ya?"

"a. kuharap begitu."

Setelah sampai sekolah, kami menuju kantor kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui kelas Kurapika. Setelah Phinks-sensei memberitahu kami dimana Kurapika masuk kelas, kami keluar. Lalu berarah jalan kekelas. Diperjalanan menuju kelas barunya Kurapika, ia dilirik oleh seluruh anak perempuan disekolah. Dan itu membuatku sangan elfeel. Setelah ia sampai dikelas barunya..

"Ohayou.."

Teman-teman sekelasku menatap kami. Termasuk Killua dan Alluka. Alluka menghampiriku dan bertanya, "Neon, siapa itu?"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu menjawab, "dia adalah Kurapika."

-oOo-

Ketika istirahat tiba, Killua dan Alluka menghampiriku. Aku hanya memandang kearah mereka. Tak lama, Killua membuka percakapan, "Hisashiburi, Kurapika?"

Ia menoleh kesumber suara. Ah, maksudku, Kurapika. "Killua?"

Killua tesenyum puas. Seperti menemukan barang _**lost and found**_. "Kurapika, ternyata kau bersekolah disini juga bersama Neon? Dan ternyata kita sekelas."

"Hnn.. ohiya, ngomong-ngomong. Apa disini ada tempat yang bisa menghapus _penat_?"

"Sou eba.. a! aku tahu! Diatap! Kami biasa pergi keatap ketika kami sedang bosan dengan pelajaran. Mau kesana?"

"Hnn."

**Ketika diatap..**

"Kurapika,"

"Nani, Neon-sam—"

Aku membekap mulutnya dan berbisik padanya, "Bila didekat temanku atau saat kita sedang berdua, panggil aku Neon saja. Mengerti?"

Ia menggangguk.

"Kurapika, apa kau mau memaak untuk makan malam nanti? Akan ku ajak Alluka dan Killua makan malam dirumahku."

"Ne.. ne... jangan lupa Ponzu juga!"

"a! juga dengan Ponzu."

"ITADAKIMASU!"

"Hmm.. sepertinya masakanmu enak juga, Kurapika."

"Hontou? Arigatou, Ponzu-san."

"ahaha.. panggil aku Ponzu saja."

"Hai."

"Kurapika, bagaimana setelah makan malam ini, kau berserta Neon juga Ponzu kuajak ke taman?"

Alluka mengganguk. Lalu melanjutkan kalimat Killua, "Hnn! Kami dengar, ditaman setiap malam pukul 7 sampai 8, ada atraksi seru, lho.. ya, ikut ya? _Please_.."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana, Neon-sam— Neon?"

"Hmm.. aku akan ikut. Sepertinya asik."

-oOo-

Dijalan ketika menuju taman, aku merasa pusing tak tertahankan. Serasa kepalaku mau pecah. Aku seperti orang mabuk yang berjalan dijalanan Yorkshin malam. Dibelakangku ada Kurapika. Yang siap melindungiku bila terjadi apa-apa denganku.

"Neon, daijoubu?"

Pertanyaan Kurapika membuat yang lainnya menoleh kebelakang.

"A.. Daijoubu desu. Bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanannya?"

"Baiklah." Jawab Killua yang memimpin

"Neon, bila kau meraa pusing atau sebagainya, duduk saja. Atau panggil saja aku, ya?"

Wajahku lagi-lagi memerah. Sungguh.. ini adalah hal yang terbaik menurutku!

Setelah sampai ditaman, aku dan Kurapika duduk berdampingan._** Astaga! Sudah seperti pasangan kekasih saja! O.. kami-sama.. kuharap kau mendengarkan doaku.. aku ingin aku dan Kurapika menjadi sepa—**_

"Neon, Kurapika! Mengapa diam saja? Ayo lihat!"

"Baiklah." Lalu aku dan Kurapika bangkit dari bangku dan melihat atraksi apa yang Alluka dan Killua maksud.

"Ano.. bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita kekuil? Aku tak tahu mengapa, rasanya aku ingin berdoa."

"Hnn.. Itu bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja?"

**Sesampainya dikuil..**

Aku melempar uang sebesar 500 jenny kedalam lubang dan membunyikan lonceng sebanyak tiga kali. Lalu menepuk tangan sebanyak tiga kali juga dan mulai berdoa.

_**Kami-sama.. Kuharap kau mendengar doaku. Kami-sama.. Kurahap aku dan Kurapika bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Yang saling mengerti kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Amin.**_

**A/N: Nyahaha~ akhirnya selesai juga. Ohiya, maaf buat yang mengharapkan cerita "AOI SORA" dilanjutkan. Ternyata aku memencet tombol 'complete' toh? Ah! Sudah.. lupakan basa basi ini. Tolong Review ya.. ONEGAISHIMASU *capslockjebol***


End file.
